


A Transformation

by Lucy410



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy410/pseuds/Lucy410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm gets a little younger</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Transformation

It was the third and final day on the planet’s surface and the survey team were beginning to wind up their operation. Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed were sitting in the midst of one of the many tumbledown structures that the team were exploring. They wouldn’t have been here so long except that Captain Archer had developed an obsession with finding out what had happened to the society that had once thrived here.

“So you enjoying yourself yet?” Trip drawled softly.

“As I’ve already stated I’d far rather be on Enterprise than down here on babysitting duty.”

“What about all this fresh air,” Trip gestured expansively. “You don’t get that on Enterprise.”

“Over rated.”

“And these trees. We could build some great tree houses.”

“Tree houses?” Malcolm gave Trip his most withering of looks.

“Yeah tree houses,” a defensive note crept into Trip’s voice. “You must have played in tree houses as a kid.”

“No, never.”

“You’re having me on. Every kid has to have a tree house.”

“Not me.”

“You must have. You were a child once weren’t you?”

“No,” Malcolm murmured quietly. “In the way I think you mean it I was never a child.”

“Well I’m sorry,” Trip said and then because he could tell the conversation was making Malcolm uncomfortable he changed the subject. “I never would have thought the Cap’n’d be this interested in a bunch of old ruins.”

Malcolm scowled. “It’s undignified, scampering around from one building to the next. He should present a dignified image to the crew.”

“That’s pretty harsh,” Trip protested, wanting to defend his friend. “Cap’n’s gotta have a little fun from time to time.”

“He’s the Captain,” Malcolm stated as though that should be an end to the matter. “He shouldn’t be going around trying to make friends with the crew.”

“Why ever not? And don’t give me that rubbish about fraternatization, those rules simply don’t apply out here.”

“Well they should.”

“He only wants to get to know you a little better Mal. Is that a crime?”

“I’m going to find Hoshi,” Malcolm stood up. “It’s about time we were heading back to Enterprise.”

“Guess you’re right. I’ll go track the Cap’n down. He’s probably exploring some building somewhere.” Trip shook his head ruefully, this was the first time he’d seen this particular side of his friend and it was fascinating. Archer’s sheer excitement when they had found the planet had been infectious, affecting everyone except for one very repressed armoury officer. Trip turned and ruefully watched as Malcolm disappeared into the line of trees, he’d always suspected that the Lieutenant’s childhood had been less than perfect but was it really so bad that Malcolm wouldn’t talk about it? Shaking his head and resolving to tackle Malcolm on the issue as soon as possible Trip began his search for Archer.

_____________________________________________

The first shuttlepod was already on its way back to Enterprise when Hoshi appeared with a host of full sample bags cradled against her chest. “Where is everyone?” The young woman asked. “I’m not late am I Captain?”

“Got carried away?” Archer smiled broadly. “I can’t say I blame you. I only wish we could spend longer here.”

“Malcolm wasn’t with you was he?” Trip asked frowning.

“No I haven’t seen him.” Hoshi shrugged. “I’d like to get these samples stored.”

“Go ahead Ensign.” Archer rested a concerned hand on Trip’s shoulder. “What’s wrong Trip?”

“Malcolm said he was going to find Hoshi,” Trip couldn’t hide the concern in his voice. “She’s here so where’s Malcolm?”

“Captain,” Travis appeared in the shuttlepod’s entranceway. “Sub-Commander T’Pol wants to know our ETA.”

“We’ll be leaving just as soon as we locate Lieutenant Reed,” Archer responded, trying to ignore Travis’s look of concern at hearing that Malcolm was missing, just as he was trying to control his own rising panic at the man’s disappearance.

“Cap’n,” Trip was pointing off towards the ruins where a small figure was stumbling through the abandoned buildings.

“Malcolm’s always been a little shorter than most but not quite that short,” Archer remarked. At that moment, the figure suddenly vanished behind a stone wall and Archer and Trip began to run towards the spot.

“Malcolm?” Trip was the first to arrive and he stared down in bewilderment at the small boy sprawled on the ground.

Archer’s eyes opened wide in disbelief. The boy had the same shock of dark hair as his armoury officer and it was certainly Malcolm’s grey eyes that peered up at the two men with a large degree of mistrust. The oversized uniform hanging from the boy’s frame and streaked with mud served to confirm the child’s identity in Archer’s eyes at least and offered an explanation as to why the boy had fallen.

“Malcolm,” Archer held out a hand and the boy availed himself of the aid to scramble to his feet, pulling up as well as he could the too-long legs of his uniform.

“It can’t be him,” Trip looked at Archer, “can it?”

“Malcolm,” Archer crouched down in front of the small boy, “can you tell me what happened?”

Mutely the child shook his head, grey eyes were flickering uncertainly over the two men and his mouth twisted as he tried to hold back the tears.

“Alright,” Archer smiled, “we’ll talk later okay. Will you come back to Enterprise with us?”

“Cap’n,” Trip muttered urgently, “we can’t leave, Malcolm’s still out there. We have to find him.”

“This is Malcolm Trip.”

“It’s impossible,” the fury in Trip’s voice startled the boy and he began to cry. “Malcolm’s... Malcolm’s... he’s not a kid.”

Archer ignored the protestations of his chief engineer and crouching down again, he reached out and wiped away the tears on the child’s face. Then with a reassuring smile, Archer held out his arms and the boy bolted into them, clinging on to him like a limpet. Archer stood up, his arms around the boy he knew for a fact was his armoury officer. With a mutinous Trip in his wake, he made his way back towards the shuttle, keeping up a constant stream of chatter to reassure the child.

“We’re going to take you back to Enterprise, Doctor Phlox may be able to tell us what happened to you. But first we’re going to take a short ride in a shuttlepod. There’s no need to be frightened, we’ve got a seat just for you.”

But when they got back to the shuttle the boy refused to be parted from Archer and so the Captain held him on his lap for the short trip while Hoshi and Travis exchanged startled looks with Trip.

______________________________________________

“Well he’s definitely Lieutenant Reed,” Phlox commented, “I estimate around six years old, give or take a month or two.”

“Six?” Trip echoed in disbelief, “how is that possible?”

“I have no idea,” Phlox answered calmly, “it really is quite fascinating though.”

“Can you do anything for him?” Archer asked.

“I’m afraid not. However I would imagine that if left alone in the fullness of time he will simply grow up.”

Trip frowned at seeing the cool way in which the doctor was appraising the boy. “He’s Malcolm not a lab rat,” the blonde haired engineer protested, his voice rising in anger.

Grey eyes wide the boy regarded the men around him, his mouth trembling with the effort to hold back his tears.

Archer was the first to notice Malcolm’s distress and he hastily put an end to the brewing argument. “I think we should all remember the stress that we’re inflicting on Malcolm.” Having quelled his subordinates Archer turned to the little boy, “do you know where you are?”

Malcolm shook his head.

“Do you know what the date is?”

Malcolm nodded eagerly. “The fifteenth of October twenty one twenty eight.”

“Well at least I got his age right,” Phlox commented happily as Archer and Trip exchanged startled looks.

“Do I have to go home now?” Malcolm asked hesitantly and brightened when Archer shook his head.

“I think that might be a little difficult at the moment. Would you like to stay here with us?”

“Yes please.”

“What about clothes?” Phlox asked as Malcolm was still wearing his now out-sized Starfleet uniform.

“Ensign Munroe is on the petite side,” Trip volunteered, “she might have something Mal could wear.”

“Trip, if you could enquire as soon as possible. Are you hungry Malcolm?” With a nod and a tentative smile for his answer Archer reached out to ruffle the boy’s hair. “Trip, if you’d be so kind as to take our guest to the mess hall.”

“No.” The voice was very quiet but insistent. “Please,” he reached out for Archer’s hand, “will you take me?”

Trip had to fight to stifle his smile at the light that shone in Archer’s eyes in response to the boy’s question. The commander knew just how hard Archer had worked to try to get Malcolm to relax around him, to regard him a little less as a captain and a little more as a friend and Archer’s obvious delight at the connection he had established with the young Malcolm was quite something.

“Something amusing Trip?” Archer addressed the man with just the smallest twinkle in his eye.

“Nothin’ Cap’n,” he dissembled, “I’m jus’ glad to see you and Malcolm getting on.”

___________________________________________

/A boy that small should be unable to eat quite that much/, Archer thought as he watched Malcolm demolish the plate of food in front of him.

“Like it?” Archer inquired and was rewarded with a beaming smile. “Pudding?”

“Yes please,” the boy replied eagerly, in his excitement speaking with his mouth full. Then he coloured and dropped his hands onto his lap. “I’m sorry,” the little voice quavered and a tear rolled down his cheek. “I was so hungry.”

Startled by the change in his young charge Archer leant forward across the table. “You don’t need to apologise for enjoying your food.”

“You won’t hit me will you?” Malcolm’s voice shook with fear. “I’m sorry, I really am.”

Archer sat back in his chair, the words ringing in his ears and he fought to control his emotions, not one shred of the fury he was feeling must be allowed to show on his face. “I won’t hit you,” he assured the boy. “Can you tell me who would?”

Malcolm shook his head, his appetite diminished through fear he pushed the plate away from him, refusing to meet Archer’s eyes.

“Malcolm,” Archer spoke calmly, “it’s very important that you tell me who hits you.” Was this the type of childhood his armoury officer had had? No wonder then that the man was so restrained and unwilling to make any kind of connection at all.

“Father sometimes,” he admitted in a small voice, “when I forget the rules or do something naughty.”

“Are you naughty often?” Archer asked gently.

Mute, Malcolm nodded. “I don’t mean to be but sometimes I forget what I’m allowed to do. Mother says once I go to boarding school things will be better.”

“Do you want to go to school?” Archer wasn’t sure if he was more aghast at the thought of Malcolm’s father beating his son or that he was willing to send Malcolm away, it was certainly a long way from the experiences of his own childhood.

“I’d rather stay here, with you.” The grey eyes were so hopeful that Archer felt a lump in his throat. 

“Of course, for as long as you want.” Reassured Malcolm picked up his water and took a long drink. 

Replacing the glass on the table, he smiled. “Can I have that ice-cream now?”

________________________________________________

Ensign Munroe had duly supplied Trip with a pair of shorts and a t-shirt that she thought might fit Malcolm and she had also promised to take in a couple of Malcolm’s uniforms.

“I’m afraid there’s no way we’re going to find boots to fit him,” Trip commented once Malcolm had changed and was proudly displaying his new clothes in front of the two men.

“Thank you Trip,” the boy took a hesitant step forward and wrapped his arms around the engineer, who did his best not to show how touched he was.

“Why don’t you go and play with Porthos,” Archer suggested, steering the boy to the other side of his quarters. Then he motioned to Trip, drawing the man into one corner.

“Our next move?” He asked softly, one eye on the happy boy. “Malcolm seems fine so far but Enterprise needs an armoury officer.”

“Contact Admiral Forrest?” Trip suggested.

“And what if he feels that Enterprise isn’t the right place for Malcolm anymore?”

“His family will take him,” Trip pointed out. “I know you’re fond of him Jon but they raised him once, I ‘spect they can do it again.”

Archer frowned. “Did you know Malcolm’s father used to hit him?”

“What?” Trip exploded. “You’re not serious?”

“We can’t send him back to that. I won’t.”

“It’s a wonder he grew up as well as he did.” So that was why Malcolm wouldn’t talk about his childhood. Somehow, Trip decided, he was going to have to make this up to his friend. /I have no idea how/, he reflected, /but I’ll think of somethin’/.

Archer folded his arms around himself. “Malcolm stays on Enterprise. That’s my final decision. If we can find out what did this to him and reverse it then we will, if not then I’ll raise him myself, here on Enterprise.”

“I always knew you’d make a good father,” Trip drawled with a smile.

“I need to contact Starfleet. I’ll use my ready room. Could you watch Malcolm for me?”

“Be happy to,” Trip grinned. “I’ll say this for Malcolm, he sure makes a cute kid.”

________________________________________________

“Good morning Admiral,” Archer’s tone was polite but cool and the man on the view screen regarded him regally.

“It’s afternoon,” the words were clipped, “I would have thought you would have known that.”

“I’m Captain Archer...”

“I know who you are,” the tone was dripping with contempt. “Let me tell you this had better be important.”

“I wanted to speak to you about Malcolm.”

Admiral Reed waved his hand in a dismissive gesture. “Malcolm, thankfully, is no longer my problem Captain and I’m a very busy man so I would appreciate it if you could get to the point of this little communication.”

Archer regarded the man coolly, he wasn’t a hundred percent sure what he wanted to say but rage at the way this man had shaped his armoury officer’s childhood engulfed him.

“Malcolm’s a very restrained young man,” Archer began.

“It’s the Reed way. I wouldn’t expect anything else.”

“Was he like that even as a child?”

Admiral Reed frowned, “I don’t know where you think this line of questioning is going Captain but I see no reason why I should have to answer your questions.”

“Was he a difficult child?” Archer persisted.

The Admiral rolled his eyes but he did answer. “He could be, Malcolm was like most children, irresponsible, always acting without thinking of the consequences but I pride myself on having done a good job training him out of it.”

“Training or beating?” Archer leant forward angrily.

“I don’t know quite what you’re accusing me of, but whatever stories Malcolm has been telling you I suggest you forget them. My son, unfortunately, is not always the most truthful of people.”

“Jon,” the small voice caught Archer’s attention and he turned round just in time to see a small dark-haired blur heading towards him at speed.

“I’m sorry,” Trip apologised, “but he wanted to be with you.”

With his arms around the boy, Archer didn’t see the expression on Malcolm’s face as he looked at the picture on the screen in front of him.

“Father?” Malcolm started to tremble and he turned his head, burrowing against Archer’s body in fear.

“I’m sorry Captain is this some kind of joke?” Admiral Reed stopped short of severing the communications link and instead stared with horrified fascination at the small boy seated on Archer’s lap.

“It’s not a joke,” Archer assured him.

“Well then I can only assume that you called to explain to me exactly why my son seems to have regressed in this fashion.”

“Not exactly,” Archer admitted. In reality, he hadn’t intended to let the Admiral know about his son’s condition at all.

“Malcolm.” The tone of his Father’s voice made the boy straighten himself, unconsciously smoothing his t-shirt as trembling he faced his parent’s displeasure. “Are you behaving yourself?”

Slowly Malcolm nodded. “Yes sir.”

“I hear you’ve been telling lies about me,” the voice was ice-cold.

“No,” Malcolm whispered, starting to shake with fear.

“You want to come home though don’t you Malcolm?” Admiral Reed asked, flashing a look of triumph at Archer.

Watching this exchange Trip had to confess that the man was taking it all very calmly, he doubted somehow that if his parents found themselves faced with a six-year old Trip they would have taken the news so well. Of course he had been a terror as a child. Trip smiled, of course some people would say he still was a terror.

“Yes sir.” Malcolm was trembling and he climbed down from Archer’s lap, to stand stiffly to attention in front of the screen. Archer reached out for the boy but Malcolm pulled away, squaring his shoulders as he faced his father.

“Good.” Admiral Reed was curt and barely gracious when he looked at Archer. “I presume that you will make all the necessary arrangements to return my son to me.” He ended the communication and Malcolm slowly turned to Archer, his grey eyes full of tears.

“Do you want to go home?”

The boy shook his head. “I have to,” he stated quietly. “I want to thank you for looking after me.”

Archer toggled the communicator, “Travis can you take Malcolm back to my quarters please.”

“Of course Captain.” Travis entered the ready room and held out a hand to Malcolm. The trusting manner in which the boy took the proffered hand and allowed himself to be led away brought a lump to both men’s throats.

“And send T’pol in,” Archer’s expression was grim as he faced the prospect of having to send Malcolm back to an abusive father. “I won’t,” Archer murmured to himself.

_______________________________________________________

“There is no alternative Captain,” T’pol stated, “Malcolm must go home.”

“No,” Trip snapped. “Weren’t you listening to anything the Cap’n said?”

“How Admiral Reed chooses to discipline his children is surely up to him.”

“Are you listening to yourself? He abused Malcolm for years and you want to send him back?” Trip’s entire body was vibrating with rage as he faced the Vulcan across the conference table.

“He is a child and a child belongs with his parents. I believe that is the human way.”

Trip thumped his fists on the table, his face turning red with anger. “You’re not listening. Malcolm belongs here with us!”

“A starship is no place for a child. Captain, I realise you have a fondness for the boy but even you must agree with me.” T’pol turned her inscrutable gaze on Archer.

“Admiral Forrest has been in contact with me,” Archer told his two officers, with a quiet note of desperation in his voice, “there will be a Vulcan ship here within a week to collect Malcolm and take him back to Earth. If we want to keep him we’ll have to think of something fast.”

“Take him back to the planet,” Trip sprang to his feet, “whatever it was that changed him, maybe it can turn him back.”

“I do not think..” T’pol started but Trip rounded on her angrily.

“Shut up, just shut up. Mal’s not going back to Earth and that’s final.”

Archer sighed, having his two most senior officers at each other’s throats was not helping the situation. Throughout the conversation, he had refused to broach the subject of exactly how heart-rending it would be for him to have to let Malcolm go. As his armoury officer, Malcolm had always demonstrated the utmost ability in his job and Archer had found himself quietly proud of the way the man had blossomed under his command and as a child? Archer sighed again. As a child, Malcolm had wormed his way into Archer’s heart more deeply and quickly than the man would have believed possible. Letting him go under normal circumstances would have been hard but sending him back to an abusive father would be impossible.

“We’ll take him back to the planet,” Archer decided, and if that didn’t work, well he’d think of something. Perhaps a distant planet somewhere where Starfleet and the Vulcans would be unable to find them.

“Captain..” T’pol protested but Archer refused to acknowledge her and he turned and strode from the room. Malcolm was waiting.

_________________________________________________

“Back to the planet?” Malcolm questioned, one hand resting on Porthos’ head. “That’s where you found me.”

“That’s right. Something happened to you down there and we need to find out what,” Archer spoke quietly, trying to do his best not to frighten the boy. “I’ll be there with you.”

“And Trip?”

“And Trip,” Archer assured the boy, surprised by the flare of jealousy he felt at the question. After all the adult Malcolm was friends with the man, so surely it followed that the young boy would be as well. Suddenly Archer grinned, imagining what it would have been like if Trip had become a six year old as well. /Nothing on Enterprise would have been safe/. “Perhaps it’s just as well,” he murmured.

“Just as well what?” Malcolm asked innocently.

“It’s not important,” Archer replied with a smile. “Now how about I take you to visit with Trip in Engineering while I sort a few things out?”

Malcolm’s eyes lit up and he nodded quickly. “Yes please!” Almost hesitantly, the boy wrapped his arms around Archer. “I wish you were my Father.”

“I wish I was too,” Archer replied softly.

_______________________________________________

“And this,” Trip drawled, “is the engine.”

“Wow.” Malcolm’s grey eyes were wide as he admired the giant beast that stood in the centre of engineering.

“The best Starfleet has ever built,” Trip stated proudly. “It’s alright. You can touch her. She won’t bite.”

Hesitantly Malcolm extended his hand towards the engine but before he touched the gleaming metal, a klaxon started wailing and the boy started back in fear.

“What in Hades’ name is going on?” Trip bellowed, startled almost as much as Malcolm by the sudden intrusive noise. It was only a small whimper from Malcolm that stopped him from tearing a strip off his entire team right then and there.

“Mal?” Trip turned towards the whimper but Malcolm was nowhere to be seen and Trip swore softly under his breath. Quickly he organised a search party, engineering was no place for an unaccompanied child and Trip knew that he would never be forgiven if something untoward were to happen to Malcolm.

“Commander!” Ensign Rostov beckoned to him and Trip hurried over. “He’s in here. Goodness knows what possessed him to go down there.”

Trip peered down into the Jeffries tube and could just make out the boy’s bare feet in the gloom. “Mal?” There was no answer and Trip tried again. “Malcolm it’s okay, nothin’ bad’s gonna happen.”

“I didn’t do anything,” the small voice whispered. 

“I know Malcolm. Just come out please,” Trip pleaded.

There was a stifled sob and Malcolm shuffled his feet. “Promise not to hit me,” he whispered.

/Gods! What does he think I am?/ “I won’t hit you,” he promised, doing his best to ignore the glances that were being exchanged by his team.

“Okay,” the small boy slowly inched his way out of the tube and Trip gathered him into his arms. /This is Malcolm/, he found himself thinking in disbelief, /I don’t know another man more capable of looking after himself and yet he’s so vulnerable/. Hugging Malcolm to him Trip climbed to his feet, turning aside so his team wouldn’t see the expression on his face but Malcolm did. The little boy was staring right at him and impulsively he reached up and planted a kiss on Trip’s cheek. “I love you Trip.”

“I love you too Mal, now let’s go and find Jon shall we?” The man suggested, desperate not to show how touched he was.

“Okay.”

_______________________________________________

Archer was overseeing the outfitting of one of the shuttles ready for the trip down to the planet. Leaving Malcolm examining a ration pack, Trip picked his way gingerly around the shuttle.

“How long are we planning to be away from Enterprise?” Trip drawled, “There must be a whole’s month’s worth of supplies in here.”

“Two months actually,” Archer replied, refusing to meet Trip’s eyes.

“Cap’n?” There was no response and so catching hold of Archer’s arm Trip drew him to one side. “Jon? What are you doing?”

“What I have to.” Archer said coldly. “There’s a chance we won’t be able to reverse what’s happened to Malcolm and I want to be prepared.”

“You’re going to kidnap Malcolm?”

“I don’t have a choice Trip. I can’t let him go back to Earth, could you?”

With a shudder Trip recalled the pitiful voice begging not to be punished, but even though he agreed with Archer he still said, “You’ll be thrown out of Starfleet. Is that what you want?”

“If I’m thrown out so be it.”

“Okay then, but promise me one thing. If you go I get to come with you.” Archer opened his mouth to protest but Trip cut him off. “You’ll need two of us. Ration packs won’t last for ever and just what are you planning to do with Malcolm when you have to leave him to look for food?”

Unwillingly Archer conceded Trip’s point. “Alright Trip, if we have to leave you can come,” he promised.

_________________________________________________

Archer was sitting up late, staring blankly at the view screen in front of him. Over and over his brain ran through various options but in the end all his thinking came down to simply knowing that he was not about to let Malcolm be taken back to Earth.

“Captain,” it was T’pol’s voice, sounding quietly over the comm system.

“Report Sub-commander,” he ordered wearily, rubbing his eyes.

“Captain we have just received word from the Vulcan ship. They will be arriving in just under an hour.”

That piece of news did wake Archer up. He had thought that he still had another couple of days to try and work out what was the best thing to do but now all his time had just been taken away from him.

“Malcolm.” Archer bent over the bed and touched the boy’s shoulder. “Malcolm.”

Grey eyes blinked sleepily and Archer crouched down beside the bed. “Malcolm I know it’s late but I need you to do something for me. Get up and get dressed okay?” A sleepy nod in reply. “I’ve got to go somewhere but I promise I won’t be more than five minutes.” Another nod and Archer hurried away, not wanting to leave Malcolm a moment longer than he had to.

Three minutes later when he re-entered his quarters Archer saw that Malcolm had fallen asleep once more, fully dressed he lay sprawled on the bed, Porthos lying next to him gave Archer a reproachful look but Archer didn’t have time to acknowledge the beagle.

“Trip,” the engineer had entered close behind Archer, his hair tousled and his clothes showing signs that they had been donned in a hurry. “I need you to take Malcolm to the shuttle. Make sure it’s ready to go. Then wait for me.”

“Moonlight flit,” Trip shrugged. “Okay.” Tenderly he leant over and picked Malcolm up from the bed, the boy stirred briefly but then settled back to sleep, nestled safely in Trip’s arms.

“Take the shortest route and make sure that nobody sees you. The less people that know about this the better.” Once Trip and Malcolm were on their way to the shuttle Archer, again ignoring the reproachful look from Porthos, turned his steps towards the bridge.

“Captain,” T’pol greeted him, “Is everything all right?”

“When the Vulcan ship gets here I want you to delay them as long as possible.”

“How long will you need?”

Archer sighed and tried to smooth his disordered mind. “I have no idea. I don’t know if I’ll even find what we’re looking for.”

“Understood. I will do my best.”

“Thank you,” T’pol nodded in acknowledgement and Archer hurried from the bridge, suddenly aware that this might be the very last time he ever saw the bridge of the Enterprise.

________________________________________________

The shuttle managed to get down to the surface of the planet unhindered, although Archer spent the journey convinced that the Vulcans would spot them. His sigh of relief when the shuttle touched down was echoed by Trip’s and the two men stared at each other, the reality of what they had done finally sinking in.

“Kidnapping,” Trip shook his head, “It’s not something I ever thought I’d do.”

“It’s Malcolm,” Archer justified their crime, “he’s a member of my crew.”

“Technically they’re not your crew anymore, not unless we manage to turn Malcolm back into an adult.” Trip pointed out. It was after all significant that neither man was wearing their uniform as though they had already accepted the fact of their likely expulsion from Starfleet.

Finally awake and standing outside the shuttle, Malcolm stared around him with wide eyes. “I remember this place, “he whispered to Archer.

“Do you remember what happened to you?”

“No,” Malcolm looked scared. “I was asleep, when I woke up I was here.”

“Jon,” Malcolm had wandered off across the grass but now he returned to Archer’s side, “can we go exploring?”

“Maybe later,” then seeing the downcast expression on Malcolm’s face he added, “why don’t you get Trip to play a game with you. I think he brought a football.”

But when Trip had unpacked his football and tried to hand it to Malcolm, the boy simply regarded it scornfully. “That’s not a football.”

“It is too,” Trip protested, “real leather football.”

“Footballs,” Malcolm said taking the ball and turning it over in his hands, “are round. This is a rugby ball.”

“Rugby?”

“Want me to teach you?” Malcolm offered.

“Sure, why not.” Trip shrugged.

Malcolm grinned and tossed the ball to Trip. “Let’s start with tackling shall we.”

Watching from the shuttle Archer wasn’t sure which one of the pair was more surprised at the fact that a six year boy running at speed could topple a grown man to the ground.

Half an hour later Trip retreated to the shuttle, bruised and muddy and laughing at himself, a triumphant Malcolm riding on his shoulders. “I’m going to miss this little guy,” he admitted to Archer quietly as he watched Malcolm tossing the football into the air.

“Hopefully we won’t have to. Trip, Malcolm says he can’t remember much beyond the fact that he was asleep and woke up here, you were with him before he changed. Did you notice anything?”

“We were talking about tree-houses. Or at least I was, Mal he was ... well he didn’t seem too enthusiastic about the idea. I told him that he must have had a tree-house when he was a kid, Mal said no, he’d never been that sort of child.” Trip frowned, “does that help?”

“Malcolm!” Archer called the boy over to him, “how would you like to build a tree-house?”

“Really?” Malcolm’s eyes were wide with excitement, “I’ve never been allowed to build one before,” his face fell, “Father says that well-brought-up little boys don’t play in trees.”

“Well I think that’s one rule that we’re gonna have to change,” Trip said. “C’mon if we all pitch in we’ll be done in no time.”

____________________________________________________

Dinner was eaten in the tree-house Malcolm appearing inordinately pleased with their creation.

“Can I sleep up here?” Malcolm asked eagerly but regretfully Archer shook his head.

“No I’m sorry. What would happen if you rolled over in the middle of the night and fell out of the tree?”

“I won’t,” Malcolm protested. “I never roll over.”

“I could sleep up here with him,” Trip offered but Archer shook his head again.

“No. All personnel are to sleep in the shuttle.” Archer said quickly before Trip could leap in and add anything else. “I’m sorry Malcolm, but I need to keep you safe.”

“So you can return me to my Father,” the boy muttered accusingly.

“If I had my way,” Archer replied with conviction, “you’d never have to see that man again. Now eat up,” he commanded, “it’s starting to get dark.”

Later, as Archer was tucking the boy up beneath his covers, Malcolm stretched out one hand and said, “thank you Jon. I had fun today.”

_______________________________________

“Jon!” Trip had been the first to emerge from the shuttle but his startled cry soon brought the others scrambling out of the doorway. “Over there.”

About ten feet away and standing just at the edge of the ruined settlement Archer could see an imposingly tall woman, dressed all in white and with long dark hair spilling over her shoulders, Archer couldn’t help but shudder.

“Captain,” the woman’s voice was soft but nevertheless carried clearly to his ears. “Captain Archer, I wasn’t expecting you to return.”

She stepped forward or rather glided, her feet seeming not to touch the ground and Trip took a step forward but she held up one hand.

“There’s no need Commander, I mean you no harm.”

“You know who we are?” Trip’s accent thickened by the suspicion in his tone and the woman smiled.

“Of course.”

“Jon?” Malcolm was trying to push past Archer but the Captain held him back.

“And you must be Malcolm,” she smiled kindly at the boy. “Have you been enjoying yourself?”

Malcolm nodded, unable to find his voice and Archer feeling the little boy beginning to shiver picked him up.

“Who are you?” Trip asked. “Was it you that did this to Malcolm?”

“Your friend regretted his lack of a proper childhood. I simply granted his wish. Is this not better for him?”

“Better?” Trip growled, ignoring Archer’s disapproving frown. “You think this is better? All you’ve done has meant that we’re going to lose him.”

“I do not understand.”

“I do not understand?” Trip mimicked. “On Earth, the planet we come from the authorities aren’t keen on letting little boys fly around in starships. They’re sending people to take Malcolm away from us. That childhood that he never had, well he’s not going to get it this time round either.”

“I am sorry,” the woman said. “I should not have interfered but I thought that maybe this time it would not happen.”

“What wouldn’t happen?” Trip was becoming angrier and he took a step towards the woman.

“This world, these ruins, once there was life here. They came to this planet many years ago and I welcomed them. I was lonely and so I wanted to make them happy. I granted their wishes, the people who lived here but when their cousins who lived elsewhere found out they turned against this village and wiped it out. Then they turned on each other. A whole race destroyed itself because of me.”

“If you’re so powerful why didn’t you stop them?”

“I could not. I can grant innermost wishes but all these people wished for was to destroy each other so I fled. When I returned, they were all dead and I mourned them.”

“And then you thought you’d try your hand with Malcolm?” Trip snarled, aghast at what the woman had told them.

“His wish was so strong I could not ignore it. I am sorry.”

“Can you turn him back?”

“Turn him back?”

“Age him, turn him back, back into the Malcolm he was a few days ago?”

“No.”

“No?” Trip snarled, “now look here lady..”

“Trip.” Archer laid a warning hand on his friend’s arm.

“I grant wishes. In order for me to turn him back, Malcolm would need to wish to be an adult.”

“That’s crazy.”

“Crazy or not it is the truth.”

Trip turned to Archer, exasperation plain in his face, “what shall we do now?”

“I think it’s time we asked Malcolm what he wants,” Archer replied, crouching down in front of the boy. “Malcolm, did you hear what the lady said?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want to be an adult again?”

Tears welled in the boy’s eyes. “Have I done something wrong?”

Archer bit back on his anxiety and forced himself to speak calmly. “If you stay as you are Malcolm your Father is going to take you away from us,” Malcolm’s face crumpled as the tears flowed down his cheeks and Archer hurried to reassure him. “You have a choice Malcolm. If you want to be an adult again it means you can stay on board Enterprise, as armoury officer.”

“I could stay?” Malcolm breathed, unsure if he should believe Archer.

“Yes and no one would be able to take you away from us.”

“Not even Father?”

“Your Father least of all.”

Then that’s what I want.” Malcolm pulled himself straight. “I want to stay on Enterprise. I want to be grown-up.”

“Then come,” the woman extended an arm towards Malcolm, who glanced uncertainly at Archer.

Archer nodded. “Go with her Malcolm. You’ll be safe.”

Here,” Trip had ducked into the shuttle and now he emerged, clutching one of Malcolm’s uniforms. “You’ll need this.”

“Thank you Trip,” Malcolm accepted the uniform and then he placed his hand trustingly in that of the woman’s and let himself be led away.

“So we’re getting Malcolm back,” Trip commented, “any regrets?”

“Not one,” Archer replied, “these last few days have been magical.”

___________________________________________________

Picking his way back through the ruins Malcolm couldn’t help feeling that he wished Trip had had the forethought to provide him with a pair of boots as well but it felt good to be back in uniform, despite his bare feet. Turning his head, the man saw a flash of white disappear into the tree line and then he hurried on back to his colleagues and friends.

Watching Malcolm walking towards the shuttle Archer had to swallow a lump in his throat, he was pleased to have his armoury officer back intact but he would miss the child.

“You okay Malcolm?” Trip asked as the man drew nearer. “How much do you remember?”

“I remember everything,” Malcolm replied, smiling at his friend. Uncertain now Malcolm took rapid steps towards Archer. Snapping to attention Malcolm saluted, “I’m back sir.” Then he wrapped his arms around Archer’s shoulders and hugged him, whispering as he did so, “Thank you Jon. I’ll never forget what you did for me.”

Eyes shining with unshed tears of joy Archer hugged Malcolm back.

______________________________________________________

Three days later and Trip was leading Malcolm blindfolded along the corridors of Enterprise. 

“What’s going on Trip?”

“Just relax Malcolm.” His friend instructed him. “You know I think turning you into a child was a good thing. Maybe we should try it on T’pol.”

“I should think she was even less of a child then I was,” Malcolm chuckled dryly.

“You’re probably right. Ah, here we are.” Trip pulled Malcolm to a halt and then shoved him forward, pulling off the blindfold as he did so.

“Surprise!” The shout reverberated around the mess and Malcolm found himself staring dumbstruck at what was very nearly the entire crew.

“Everyone wanted to welcome you back Mal.”

The mess had been decorated with colourful streamers and balloons and Malcolm suddenly realised just how touched he was by this show of friendship. Standing at the front of the mass of people was Archer, beaming widely. 

The party was wonderful, as is usual at these things there was too much to drink and too much to eat and people crowded around Malcolm, welcoming him back and saying how pleased they were to see him again, even though he was pretty sure he had never actually been away.

Eventually people backed off and the party began to settle off into little groups and Malcolm found himself alone, staring out at the vastness of space.

“How you doing?” Trip’s drawl made him turn with a smile on his face.

“It’s a great party Trip.”

“I knew you’d enjoy it.” Trip smiled with satisfaction. “Mal, I’ve been wanting to ask you how much exactly of the past few days do you remember?”

“All of it,” Malcolm replied simply.

“That’s what I thought.”

“I’ve got no intention of embarrassing you Trip, if that’s what’s worrying you. But I do need to just tell you one thing.”

“Shoot.”

“I know a lot of the time I can seem withdrawn and closed off but I think perhaps you can now understand a little of why I don’t find it easy to relate to people.” Malcolm glanced up at Trip, almost shyly. “And I know that I’ve never told you how much your friendship means to me, but when I told you I loved you I meant it.”

The warmth in Trip’s blue eyes told Malcolm that his words had been understood and appreciated and Trip reached forward to hug him. “So those last few days weren’t a complete waste of time,” he muttered with a smile.

“No they weren’t,” Malcolm agreed, eyes shining as he regarded his friend.

________________________________________________

It was late and the crew were starting to drift away but there was still one person Malcolm hadn’t yet had a chance to speak to.

“Captain?”

“Malcolm,” Archer turned round and beamed at the man, “how are you?”

“Fine sir. I just wanted to say thank you for everything you did for me and everything that you were prepared to do for me.”

“You knew huh?”

“It wasn’t hard to work out,” Malcolm reached out to touch Archer’s arm. “It means a lot that you were prepared to give up Enterprise for me.”

“I couldn’t have let you go back to that. Bad enough you had to suffer it once but to make you live it all again, no.”

“It wasn’t so bad,” Malcolm replied, “once I went to school, things got a lot better. I rarely saw Father then, only in the holidays when I gave him my school report.”

“He treated you better?”

Malcolm frowned and his grey eyes grew distant, “as long as my report was up to standard.”

“And if it wasn’t?”

Malcolm wrapped his arms around himself and refused to meet Archer’s gaze, “I only got a bad report once.”

“Thank you for trusting in me,” Archer said, compassion for the younger man flooding him.

“It was easy Captain. I wish I could have had a father like you.”

“I do too Malcolm. Oh and call me Jon, when we’re off duty.”

“I will,” Malcolm said with a smile, “thank you Jon.”

The two men smiled at each other, sealing the bond of friendship between them.

The End


End file.
